Starlight, moonlight
by garotafosforo
Summary: 12 drabbles sobre as vidas de Sirius e Remus. SBRL, JPLE
1. Arrogância

**Drabble 1: Arrogância**

"Arrogance is in everything I do. It is in my gestures, the harshness of my voice, in the glow of my gaze, in my sinewy, tormented face." ― Coco Chanel¹

Remus tinha alguns palpites mais ou menos teóricos sobre a arrogância de Sirius Black.

Parte, por mais que ele quisesse negar, era do sangue e Remus sabia disso. Não que ele fosse parecido com sua família, mas, embora não por orgulho de seu sangue puro, Sirius tinha o mesmo jeito de erguer as sobrancelhas como se fosse melhor que tudo e todos ao seu redor.

E Remus odiava isso.

Mas Remus odiava mais ainda pensar que toda aquela pose não era nada mais que _medo._

E Remus odiava a dor nos olhos de Sirius quando ele os estreitava em rejeição.

* * *

¹"Há arrogância em tudo que eu faço. Ela está em meus gestos, na aspereza de minha voz, no brilho de meu olhar, em meu vigoroso, atormentado rosto." - Coco Chanel, em tradução livre.

N/A: O projeto é o de postar um total de 12 drabbles de exatas cem palavras de texto, sem contar "títulos" e citações. Por sinal, as drabbles não têm título, mas são nomeadas pelo seu número e tema. A numeração das drabbles é completamente arbitrária e secundária. Todas as drabbles são Sirius/Remus e todas já estão prontas, exceto por alguns detalhes, de modo que pretendo postar uma ou duas por dia.

Espero que gostem e, se possível, comentem. Vamos ressuscitar esse fandom.

Obrigada!


	2. Traição

**Drabble 2: Traição**

"The first and worst of all frauds is to cheat one's self. All sin is easy after that." - Pearl Bailey¹

Remus sentia que a traía o tempo todo. E, de certa forma, ele traía, porque não era ela quem ele queria ver quando a olhava, nem as palavras dela que ele queria ouvir, mesmo que buscassem confortá-lo. Ela não sabia o que dizer, como agir, não como ele, como _Sirius_, não com o conforto que ele oferecia simplesmente porque Remus não a amava como o amava.

E não era culpa _dela_, mas, ainda assim, ele a traía toda vez que voltava para ela e sabia que não era para ela que queria voltar.

Que, talvez, não quisesse voltar de verdade.

* * *

¹ "A primeira e pior de todas as fraudes é trair a você mesmo. Todo pecado é fácil depois disso." - Pearl Bailey, em tradução livre.

N/A: Um pouco de Remus/Tonks conflituoso. (Remadora bashing, cof cof.)


	3. Desconfiança

**Drabble 3: Desconfiança**

"In war, there are no unwounded soldiers." - José Narosky¹

"A guerra muda as pessoas, não é mesmo?", foi o que Sirius lhe disse quando toda aquela desconfiança começou. Não fizeram acusações diretas, mas Remus entendeu perfeitamente o que Sirius queria dizer.

E machucava, aquela desconfiança. Desconfiarem um do outro como se não se conhecessem quando, na verdade, eram as pessoas que mais conheciam no mundo.

Mas a guerra muda as pessoas, não é mesmo?

"Nessa época, não se pode ter certeza de nada."

E Sirius entendeu perfeitamente o que Remus queria dizer, mas não disse nada. Apenas permaneceu ali, assistindo enquanto cada um deles se perdia mais um pouco.

* * *

¹ "Na guerra, não há soldados que não saiam feridos." - José Narosky, em tradução livre (não consegui achar a frase no original).

N/A: A Anne Marie Le Clair me perguntou por review se as drabbles são conectadas e vou responder (também) aqui, caso mais algum leitor tenha essa dúvida: não, as drabbles não são conectadas e nem seguem ordem cronológica. São textos independentes postados mais ou menos arbitrariamente.

Além disso, o comentário dela me deu a ideia de, ao final das 12 drabbles, aceitar pedidos para mais algumas "extras", então se quiserem fazer seus pedidos, podem fazê-los por review ou por mensagem e os escreverei (a menos que já façam parte das 12 escritas, aí eu aviso). Ao final das 12 eu reitero essa ideia e vemos se ela surte efeito.

Obrigada!


	4. Raiva

**Drabble 4: Raiva**

"A raiva é um veneno que bebemos esperando que os outros morram." - William Shakespeare¹

Remus estava no limite. Precisava bater em alguma coisa, gritar com alguma coisa, _morder _alguma coisa.

Sentia falta de Sirius. Não só porque Sirius não estivesse em casa , não era esse o problema. Que Sirius estivesse fora ele podia entender, mas Sirius estava _longe_, cada vez mais longe, cada dia menos ao seu alcance e Remus o estava _perdendo_ para a maldita guerra e _puta merda_, ele não podia lidar com isso. Aquilo o estava matando e agora _ele_ precisava _matar alguma coisa_.

Foi por isso que, naquela noite, quando a lua cheia surgiu no céu, Remus quase sorriu.

* * *

¹ Não consegui encontrar a frase no original.


	5. Beijo

**Drabble 5: Beijo**

"How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said." - Victor Hugo ¹

A primeira vez que eles se beijaram, foi estranho. Estavam bêbados, pós-festa, pós-flertes, pós-testosterona. Foi cheio de mãos, tesão, falta de coordenação e desculpas no dia seguinte.

A segunda vez que eles se beijaram, foi suado. Estavam nervosos, pós-arrependimento, pós-medo, pós-vontade. Foi cheio de hesitação, sensação e entendimento.

A última vez que eles se beijaram, foi molhado. Estavam loucos, pós-dor, pós-guerra, pós-morte. Foi cheio de desespero, necessidade e uma saudade que não passava com o tempo. De perdão, paixão e lágrima. De murmúrios pouco seguros de consolo e daquela sensação de morrer um pouco mais a cada centímetro de distância.

* * *

¹ "Como aconteceu que seus lábios tenham se unido? Como acontece que os pássaros cantem, que a neve derreta, que a rosa se desdobre, que a aurora embranqueça por detrás dos rígidos contornos das árvores no topo trêmulo da colina? Um beijo, e tudo estava dito." - Victor Hugo, em tradução livre. Procurei por toda a parte, mas não consegui encontrar a frase original. Parece-me que é do livro "Os Miseráveis", mas realmente só encontrei a citação em inglês e ela ficou demais na minha cabeça para não entrar aqui. Se alguém tiver a fonte dessa citação ou da anterior (do Shakespeare), por favor, me avise.

Obrigada!


	6. Amor

**Drabble 6: Amor**

"Porque eu fazia do amor um cálculo matemático errado: pensava que, somando as compreensões, eu amava. Não sabia que somando as incompreensões é que se ama verdadeiramente. Porque eu, só por ter tido carinho, pensei que amar fosse fácil." – Clarice Lispector

Sirius dizia que o amava e Remus não sabia o que responder. Sorria meio envergonhado, desconversava. Simplesmente não tinha certeza de sentimento algum, apenas do medo de estarem apenas se confundindo, de não saberem o que estavam fazendo.

Mas Remus soube, enfim, que amava Sirius, na primeira vez que acordou com ele sorrindo depois da lua cheia. Talvez fosse o sangue que escorria pelo lábio rachado, ou o cabelo desgrenhado, ou o óbvio cansaço em seu rosto. Mas o coração de Remus disparou no peito quando olhou em seus olhos e viu aquela mistura desesperada de tristeza, carinho e alívio.


	7. Cheiro

**Drabble 7: Cheiro**

"We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered." – Tom Stoppard¹

Nos primeiro anos, ele cheirava a filhote de cachorro e rejeição. Remus se lembrava do cheiro de decepção quando ele assistiu Regulus caminhar até a mesa da Sonserina.

Na adolescência, ele cheirava a álcool e testosterona. Remus se lembrava do cheiro de suor e desejo na primeira vez que eles transaram.

Durante a guerra, ele cheirava a rancor e paixão. Remus se lembrava do cheiro de decepção e medo quando ele voltava para casa.

Depois de Azkaban, ele cheirava a lixo e perda. Remus se lembrava do cheiro de loucura e alívio quando saíram para o ministério atrás de Harry.

* * *

¹ "Nós cruzamos nossas pontes quando chegamos a elas e as queimamos atrás de nós, sem nada para mostrar o nosso progresso além da memória do cheiro de fumaça e uma suposição de que nossos olhos outrora marejaram." - Tom Stoppard, em tradução livre. (Traduzi "presumption" por "suposição" por entender esse sentido mas faltar uma palavra melhor.)


	8. Dor

**Drabble 8: Dor**

"A recordação da felicidade já não é felicidade. A recordação da dor ainda é dor." – Lord Byron

Quando viu Remus se transformar pela primeira vez, Sirius achou que nunca poderia sentir dor pior em toda a vida. Achou que aquela compressão dolorosa que acompanhava cada grito ou uivo alheio seria o máximo que seu peito seria capaz de suportar.

Sirius mudou de idéia quando mandou Snape para o Salgueiro. Achou que a dor nos olhos de Remus e James fosse mais do que ele era capaz de suportar e que, com certeza, nada poderia ser pior.

Mas Sirius mudou de idéia novamente quando viu os corpos de James e Lily e soube que a culpa era _dele_.


	9. Fraqueza

**Drabble 9: Fraqueza**

"Mas nem sempre é necessário tornar-se forte. Temos que respeitar a nossa fraqueza. Então, são lágrimas suaves, de uma tristeza legítima à qual temos direito. Elas correm devagar e quando passam pelos lábios sente-se aquele gosto salgado, límpido, produto de nossa dor mais profunda." – Clarice Lispector

Havia algo de consciente nas feridas que Remus provocava a si mesmo durante a lua cheia. Ele estava se punindo por sua fraqueza.

Remus nunca os impediu, nem em suas brincadeiras mais bobas, porque era um covarde, com medo de perder os amigos que ele nunca pensou que fosse ter. Remus permitiu que eles se tornassem animagos e o levassem para fora da Casa, arriscando a vida dos amigos e de todos ao seu redor para aliviar sua dor.

Mas, acima de tudo, Remus traíra seus amigos quando fora incapaz de _odiar_ Sirius ao pensar que _ele_ era o traidor.


	10. Mentira

**Drabble 10: Mentira**

"O amor só mente para dizer maior verdade."- João Guimarães Rosa

Às vezes, eles se abraçavam com tanta força que pareciam querer se fundir, como se fosse completamente inconcebível a simples ideia de estarem separados.

E era.

Por isso, eles mentiam um para o outro. Faziam promessas que não podiam cumprir. Porque doeria demais se admitissem que talvez não voltassem. Que Remus talvez não voltasse de uma missão, ou que Sirius talvez nunca voltasse a ser quem era antes de Azkaban. Que talvez nada voltasse a ser como era, nunca.

Porque, se doze anos já foram sofridos demais, perder um ao outro para sempre era algo que eles jamais poderiam suportar.


	11. Confiança

**Drabble 11: Confiança**

"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough." – Frank Crane¹

"Sirius é leal como um cachorro," James brincava.

"Mas quão leal é um cachorro faminto?" Sirius se pegava pensando. Ao contrário do que aparentava, não costumava confiar em si mesmo. Ele agia sem pensar, todo mundo sabia disso.

Ele quase perdera seus melhores amigos uma vez e não queria se arriscar a perdê-los de novo por mais uma idiotice, um momento de raiva.

"Se você confiasse em si mesmo como eu confio, Padfoot," Remus dizia, mesmo depois do que ele havia feito.

Mas Sirius não conseguiu confiar em si mesmo o suficiente para ser o Fiel do Segredo dos Potter.

* * *

¹ "Você pode ser enganado se confiar demais, mas viverá atormentado se não confiar o suficiente." - Frank Crane, em tradução livre.

Eu não gosto muito dessa, particularmente.


	12. Guerra

**Drabble 12: Guerra**

"Só os mortos conhecem o fim da guerra." - Platão

Eles se abraçavam como se tentassem proteger um ao outro de algum mal terrível e invisível, mas que estava por vir. Se agarravam como se fossem se afogar e o outro fosse seu porto seguro. E os pesadelos pioravam, e ficavam mais e mais frequentes, e as notícias nos jornais ficavam queimando em suas cabeças.

A guerra estava vindo e não havia como evitá-la.

A guerra estava vindo e tudo o que eles tinham, tudo o que eles conheciam estava desmoronando.

E de todas as promessas que eles fizeram, eles nunca imaginaram que o que restaria fosse tanta, tanta mágoa.

* * *

É isso, gente, são essas as 12 drabbles. Espero que tenham gostado.

Vou encerrar aqui por enquanto - quem tiver pedidos formais de drabbles, por favor, deixe em review (se já me fizeram algum pedido, por favor, formalizem, colocando claro o tema e tal) e irei escrevê-las quando puder.

Obrigada!


End file.
